


Chances

by Leo_nine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nine/pseuds/Leo_nine
Summary: Based on the prompt “Remember how I made you scream”.After the final defeat of Thanos, Thor returns to New Asgard and meets the woman that broke his heart many years earlier





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Endgame, assumes Thor stays in New Asgard for a while rather than going off with the Guardians. For those who haven’t seen Far From Home, the Blip is the name for the 5 year period after the Snap.  
> I chose the name Kara for the OFC as it comes from the old Norse word for ‘curved’ which seemed appropriate.
> 
> Flashbacks are in italics (there are several, I got carried away)

Three months had passed since Thanos had finally been defeated and the Vanished had returned. It had been a time of rejoicing across the universe, filled with joyful reunion for families, friends and lovers. For most people at least. For those who had fought in the final battle, the happiness was tempered by the need to mourn fallen comrades. 

After Tony’s funeral, the remaining Avengers had set about their own tasks as life slowly returned to a new normal. For Thor it meant returning to New Asgard, less burdened with guilt but lacking a sense of purpose. Helping with the newly returned and the abrupt increase in population became his new mission, and he threw himself into helping build new homes, letting Valkyrie manage whist he was more hands-on. Finding satisfaction in the exertion of physical labour and being able to use his strength to create rather than destroy.

Little by little, with each completed task the solace he had found in alcohol was needed less and less. He started to take more pride in his appearance, enjoying the innate power of his larger body shape, trimming his overgrown beard to a more manageable length and taking care of his long golden hair again. Finally starting to feel his old confidence returning even if there was something still missing from his life.

After another busy but rewarding day he headed back home, varying from his usual direct route to stop at the local bakery for a well-earned treat. It had been a long while since Thor had visited in the shop in person and his stomach growled at the mouth-watering sight of the wide array of cakes and pastries. Choosing what to buy made all the more difficult by the endless stream of samples offered by the shopkeeper, each one delicious and impossible to refuse.

At the man’s suggestion, Thor selected a large box containing a variety of their most popular Asgardian and Midgardian delicacies. He looked shocked at the very idea of taking money from his King though, refusing all offers of payment, so Thor eventually gave up trying, thanked him for his kindness and left. Despite good intentions to save the pastries until later, the tantalising smell wafting from the box was simply too tempting and he’d lifted the lid before he was ten paces down the street.

The Asgardian honey cake was an obvious choice, it had been his favourite since childhood and this looked a fine example. Thor’s eyes closed in bliss as he bit into it, savouring each mouthful. Sticky sweet, with the tang of spiced apple which left a lingering warmth on his tongue. And something more, something unique. A subtle hint of ginger and cardamom, bringing to mind a memory he’d tried hard to forget.

*****  
_The young Prince was a familiar sight in the palace kitchens yet his presence still caused a stir each time he appeared. His fondness for good food, and plenty of it, was well-known and the staff were always deferential, always ready to assist him. There was many a kitchen girl happy to oblige with his other appetites too, but that wasn’t the mission on this particular occasion. Today his stomach was the priority. Hearing there was a new pastry chef, he amiably waved off all other suggestions and offers of further help, and strolled in the direction of the bakery ovens._

_Following a delicious scent, spicy yet sweet, which grew stronger with each step, he turned a corner to find a young woman working with her back to him, several cooling racks of cakes and pastries on the bench beside her. She appeared engrossed in her task, giving him the opportunity to observe her without being noticed. Taller than average although still a head shorter than him, long auburn hair tied back in a high ponytail, with the type of luscious softness to her figure that fuelled his erotic fantasies. The simple lines of her skirt and the apron ribbon tied round her waist emphasised the pleasing swell of her backside, and Thor decided it was worth getting to know this new cook who seemed able to make his mouth water in more ways than one. Casting a final admiring glance at her as he moved forward, he reached for one of the sweet treats on the counter._

_The sharp slap of her hand on his rang through the kitchen, stopping him from reaching his target even though her eyes remained fixed on the pastry she was rolling. “Keep your big paws off, they’re not ready to eat yet.”_

_Amused, he withdrew his hand. “My apologies. Couldn’t you make an exception in my case?”_

_Pausing from her work, she turned and looked him up and down slowly as she wiped floury hands on her apron. “Honey cake doesn’t cool any faster for royalty, not even if you were the All-Father himself. You’ll have to wait like everyone else.”_

_His smile widened. Meeting someone who treated him like any other man, seemingly not swayed by his title or stature, was rare - and intriguing. Oh yes, this woman was definitely worth knowing better. “My apologies again. Perhaps you would allow me to wait with you until they are ready.” Bowing slightly, he took one of her hands in his, never breaking eye contact as he raised it to his lips to press an open-mouthed kiss to her knuckles. “I promise to keep my hands to myself until you give me permission, my lady.”_

_“Of course, I’d be glad of the company.” She ran an appraising eye over him once more before giving him a small grin. “And don’t worry, pet, I’ll let you know when you can touch.”_

  
*****  
Thor hadn’t been reminded of that meeting in almost a century, had tried to suppress all thoughts of her. It was probably a coincidence, a cruel joke from the Universe to remind him of another thing he’d lost. But the flavour of the cake in his hand was so familiar to him that he had to know. Turning back, he quickly retraced his steps.

The shopkeeper’s eyebrows shot up in alarm at Thor’s unexpected return. “Sire! We were just about to close, is something amiss?”

“No, no, it all looks delicious. I was curious, the honey cake - who made it?”

The man visibly relaxed. “I’m glad you like it, my lord. We’ve only started stocking this variety since Kara returned, but they’ve already become one of our most popular items. It’s her own recipe.” He directed a shout into the back room. “Kara? Come out here a minute would you? You’ve got another satisfied customer.”

Gods, it really was her. Even now, hearing the name was enough to make Thor’s breath catch in his throat, the idea of finally seeing her again thrilling and terrifying in equal measure. Dropping the box of pastries, he tugged at his t-shirt to straighten it, feeling self-conscious about the dirt stains and sweat marks and fervently wishing he’d tidied himself up after the day’s labour before coming here. Wondering whether he should simply turn tail and run.

The creak of the kitchen door hinge as it swung open indicated it was too late to escape and his eyes flicked up to see a face he knew well. The face of one he had adored.

  
*****  
_His focus had slowly shifted in the months since their meeting in the palace kitchen. They had become more friendly but his initial flirtatious advances had been firmly rebuffed. I’m sure it would be pleasurable, she’d declared with a sigh, but I’ve no desire to be fucked and forgotten. He had respected her wishes, no longer simply seeing her as a potential conquest and eager to get better acquainted with this alluring, perplexing woman._

_He had learnt of her life before the palace, the love of food that had led her to discover a talent for baking, her wicked sense of humour that was capable of making him blush with a well-timed joke about his mighty hammer. Had gotten to know her every mood until he was utterly, helplessly smitten. Falling in love incrementally until he couldn't remember a time when she didn’t fill his every waking thought. In return, she had been cautious about giving away her affections too easily but had relented, finally opening her heart to him completely._

_Their happiness now revolved entirely around each other and the smallest of things - whispered words, urgent kisses, secret smiles. Stolen moments to be together that they lived for. And occasionally, there were days with no duties or responsibilities. Days that could be spent talking, walking, laughing, making love. Days when he was called sweetheart or pet, titles far more precious to him than any highness or sire. Days when it was possible to believe that they were a couple like any other, their future still to be written._

_Thor’s dalliances in the past had been so frequent that it had become commonplace, his sexual exploits too well known to normally be the topic of rumour. This time though, it didn’t go unnoticed that his attentions were apparently focussed on one in particular. Thor heard the palace gossip and paid it no mind, telling Kara to ignore it when on occasion a barbed comment was aimed in her direction. You are mine, he would say, just as I am yours, and their opinions are of no concern._

_Still, curious eyes began to note with interest his continued visits to the kitchens, his mysterious absences at dinner, his seeming lack of interest in all female company save one. It raised eyebrows that the brunette who commanded his attentions did not simply visit his chambers in the night, showing the discretion that might be expected from one of her status. She would be seen in the crowd at the training grounds, giving him a broad smile of approval when he bested an opponent or aimed a sly wink in her direction. The two were increasingly found sitting together in the gardens or holding hands as they strolled through the markets, with eyes only for each other. Behaving as any young courting couple might, as though their respective positions in the Kingdom were irrelevant._

_But when people did talk, they’d say well, where is the harm? Let him have his fun before the burden of responsibilities - the fling with the kitchen girl will end soon enough._

  
*****

Thor was only dimly aware of his surroundings and how long he’d been staring. Her dark hair was longer than when he’d last seen her, hanging to her waist in a thick braid, but the warm brown eyes that widened in surprise on seeing him were the same. The curves he’d worshipped were as generous as before, the fullness of her hips even more tempting if that was possible. Not the most beautiful woman in the galaxy by other peoples’ standards, perhaps, but still the most perfect sight he’d seen in an age and his heart ached for what could have been.

His chest tightened painfully, hardly able to breathe, hands clenched into tight fists as he fought to keep long-buried emotions in check. Resisting the urge to scream at her and make her understand how much pain he’d felt. To pull her close and kiss those plush lips once more, to reclaim his rightful place by her side. To fall to his knees and beg for another chance to be hers.

He barely registered the sound of his name on her lips yet it was enough for him to regain a semblance of control. Giving a terse nod in response to her suggestion of a walk, he took deep breaths to steady himself whilst she gave instructions for someone to keep an eye on the final batch of cakes that were in the oven (“ten minutes, no longer”) and allowed her to gently shepherd him out of the door.

Following her lead, they weaved through streets filled with workers returning home at the end of the day. Aware of his anxiety, and of her own, Kara kept silent and headed towards the harbour front where there were likely to be fewer people at this time of day. Leading him away from prying eyes and potential eavesdroppers until they reached a quiet spot, with a carved wooden bench overlooking the sea.

Sitting staring out at the rolling waves,Thor’s mind began to clear until he felt calm enough to risk looking at her again. Now that he could admire her properly every moment only increased his yearning. With her hair tied back, the smooth skin of her neck was on display and begging to be kissed. If he had leaned over his mouth would have reached the sensitive spot behind her ear, one of the places which he knew had the power to make her whimper with unbridled need. His stomach churned at the realisation her husband must have discovered those secret places too, would have heard the moans that used to belong only to him. Cursing the thought, he couldn’t stop himself from checking for a ring on her left hand. Nor could he prevent the flicker of hope when he realised her fingers were bare.

More than once he caught her glancing in his direction, her eyes travelling over his new physique before returning to the horizon. He suspected she would appreciate his larger, softer frame. There was no doubt she had enjoyed his lean, chiselled body (he tried to quell the thoughts of all the ways she had enjoyed it) but had often teased that he would be even better to cuddle up to at night with more flesh on his bones. Seeing a clear look of admiration flash across her face he relaxed a little more, a surge of masculine pride running through him knowing his appearance was still desirable to her.

“So ...” Her voice was steady as she finally turned towards him, although she kept her hands tightly clasped in her lap. “Been up to much since I saw you last?”

It was enough to break the tension, drawing a hearty laugh from him. “It has been almost a century, how much detail do you want me to give?”

“Good point. I suppose it’d be best to summarise.”

Thor pretended to think about it. “Fighting, drinking, had my hair cut short for a time, lost an eye, end of the world - the usual type of thing. How about you?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary. Well, I was dead for the last five years but I guess there was a lot of that going around.” Her smile faded as she saw him wince at the mention of the Blip. “Sorry, gallows humour isn’t really appropriate. I forget sometimes how difficult it must have been for those of you still here.”

“It was a dark time for many of us.” He gave her a small smile. “Things are improving. I wish I could be of more help, there is still so much to be done.”

“Since I’ve returned I see smiles on the faces in the streets, hear the laughter of the children playing - all thanks to you. Our people survived, families are together again. This will feel like home soon enough,” she said.

“I suppose so. Life is much harder for our people here though.” His eyebrows raised at her snort of derision. “What?”

“Yes, it’s tough right now but things weren’t so easy on Asgard. Even if you royals didn’t have had much to do in the palace, the rest of us had plenty of work to keep us busy.”

Stifling a grin, he feigned offence. “I’ll have you know I was extremely hard-working back then, hardly a spare moment to enjoy myself at all.”

“Oh please, you always had plenty of time for fun. Always playing pranks on the guards. Always so good at finding ways to make me giggle.”

“I remember. You were so ticklish, it was too easy to make you laugh all day long.” He recalled his fingers running easily over her sides, making her squirm and squeal helplessly, begging for mercy. The softness of her body in his hands, skin smooth and supple under his palms. Playful tickles often becoming more passionate caresses, laughter turning to moans and sighs while she writhed in pleasure under him. He looked at her with darkening eyes. “I also remember how I made you scream my name all night long.”

Her mouth was suddenly dry. “I remember that too.”

  
*****  
_His arms reached to bring her closer but she pulled back just out of his grasp, kiss-swollen lips curving into a playful grin. “Catch me if you can!”_

_Thor stood for a moment as she disappeared round the corner, the hunter preparing to seek his quarry. Savouring the thrill of the chase that coursed in his veins even though the outcome was known, the prey eager to be caught. Their game would end as it always did - squeals as curves were worshipped by rough hands, breathless moans as lips trailed along her throat, fingers fumbling to discard unwanted clothing. Claiming a coveted prize that was so willingly given. With a roar he set off after her, following the faint sound of laughter and footsteps that echoed off the ancient stone walls._

_Setting an easy pace as he ran along the halls, he noted with approval how the seemingly random route she picked avoided the guards, leading him towards the less frequented areas of the palace. Clever, irresistible woman. He darted down a narrow side corridor, trying to predict the likely path, and was rewarded with the sight of her turning a corner just ahead. Increasing his speed he caught up easily and pounced, grabbing her round the waist from behind._

_Even though she knew he couldn’t be far behind, the ambush was unexpected and Kara yelped in surprise as she was swept off her feet and pulled into the secluded corridor. Setting her back down, Thor’s grip didn’t loosen, one strong arm remaining round her waist to keep her back flush against him. His other fingers trailed up her arm before grasping her ponytail to pull her head to one side, exposing the hollow at the base of her throat. Licking a slow stripe from her collarbone along her neck, teeth nipping her earlobe lightly, hot breath on her skin as he growled one word. “Mine.”_

_Despite the hunger in his voice he seemed in no rush, taking care to open the fastenings of her top whilst nibbling gently behind her ear, rather than tearing the fabric as he often did. Only his rapid breaths and the obvious erection pressing against her hip betrayed his eagerness. Once the clothing was loosened, his fingers slid her top down off her shoulders, hands moving swiftly to cup her bare breasts and gently knead the soft flesh. She trembled with anticipation, overwhelmed by the desire to be his as lips left lines of featherlight kisses along her neck and shoulder._

_Keen for more than tantalisingly gentle caresses, she ground her backside against his hard length as encouragement, making him groan against her skin. Still he was determined to take his time despite his aching cock. His mouth travelled up and down her neck as his hands continued their worship of her breasts, each action drawing a breathy moan or a sigh of his name that echoed along the empty hallway and only served to spur him on._

_She yearned to touch him but with her back held firmly against his chest, there was nothing she could do but close her eyes and yield to the pleasure. Teeth and stubble grazed the delicate skin whilst his tongue soothed each sting with gentle kitten licks. Fingers traced slow circles around her nipples, brushing against their sensitive underside with each pass, occasionally pinching and tugging the peaked buds roughly to send a sharp spike of pleasure to her centre before resuming the gentle strokes. Open-mouthed kisses left wet trails from her chin to the tip of her shoulder before his lips closed on the hollow of her throat and sucked hard, leaving angry red-purple marks to claim her as his._

_Eventually he couldn’t wait any longer, driven to madness by the writhing of her body against his and the gasps of please, please, please falling from her lips. She was nudged forwards to lean on the wall, the coolness of the stone a welcome relief against her heated skin as he lifted her skirt and tugged undergarments down her smooth skin._

_His hand slid between trembling thighs to caress her folds, already dripping with arousal. All thoughts of slow teasing were gone and two long fingers pushed inside, curling and stroking her slick core in rapid thrusts as she ground wantonly against his hand. Desperate for release, Kara spread her legs wider and he needed no further invitation, fumbling with his pants to free his throbbing cock. Gripping her hips tightly, he lined himself up and drove into her in one fluid motion, burying himself to the hilt. The warm, wet clutch of her around him and her whimpers of pleasure were almost too much._

_“So perfect ... all mine,” he panted, voice thick with lust._

_Holding her close, thumb pressing her sensitive nub, he rolled his hips in long, easy strokes. The stretch of his thick length, the slow drag of each ridge against her inner walls was too much and she came, brokenly crying his name as her body shuddered through its climax. Thor stilled his movements, eyes squeezed shut, gritting his teeth in the effort of keeping some control, his cock pulsing and leaking pre-spend deep inside her at the glorious feel of her clenching around him._

_Once her shudders had subsided he pressed a sloppy kiss to her shoulder and dragged her hips back, bending her over further. Even in a blissful, semi-conscious state her body knew what to expect, planting her hands against the wall to brace against the powerful press of him._

_Chasing his own release, he rutted into her, hips snapping at a brutal speed. The slap of skin against skin mixed with moans that travelled along the hall but both were beyond caring if they were overheard. Each short sharp thrust hit the perfect spot inside her, sending her spiralling into another orgasm, and it was enough to tip him over the edge. Fingers dug deep into her pliant flesh as they rode the waves of their highs together.  
Afterwards, she was a little unsteady as he kissed her and he was concerned. “Was I too rough with you?”_

_Finishing straightening her skirt, she gave him a wink. “You were exactly the right amount of rough as always, sweetheart. My legs are just a bit wobbly. And sticky.”_

_“Then it will be my pleasure to take care of you, my love.” Enjoying her giggles, he picked her up bridal-style with ease and headed in the direction of his quarters. “Perhaps a bath and some wine will aid your recovery.”_

_“That sounds perfect.” Snuggled up against his chest with her arms wrapped loosely round his neck, she rested her head on his shoulder. “Why are you so good to me?”_

_“Maybe because I like seeing you smile. Maybe because you make the most sinful noises when my cock is inside you.” He chuckled at the expression of mock outrage on her face, before peppering her forehead with kisses. “Or maybe because I’m hopelessly in love with you.”_

_She lifted her head to gently chide him, even though her heart soared at his words. “Thor, you need to stop saying that in case someone hears.”_

_“There’s no one around, and even there was let them hear. I love you and I want everyone to know. Unless you don’t love me?”_

_“You know I do, more than anything.” Threading her fingers through his hair, she tenderly pulled him towards her for a kiss. “Now, where’s this bath you promised me?”_

  
*****  
His eyes were fixed on her, hardly able to breath as her tongue darted out to lick along her lower lip, badly wishing he could have a taste. There were a few seconds when it seemed like the desire of old was still there as their eyes met but before he could move closer she tore her gaze away and the moment was gone.

“That was all a long time ago. I wasn’t sure if you’d even want to see me again,” she said, looking out to sea again. “But New Asgard is pretty small, I figured sooner or later we’d bump into one another.”

“I tried finding you on the lists, after Ragnarok and the Snap, but your maiden name wasn’t there and I didn’t know your married title. I wanted to see if you were ...” He paused, struggling to find words that could adequately cover what had happened. “... to make sure you were alright. ”

She spun to face him, startled at the admission and trying to ignore the pang of guilt at the mention of her marriage. “Really? I’m touched that the King would think to check on me in particular, after all this time.”

With her sudden movement, the neck of her blouse opened further and his eyes widened, drawn to the flash of silver revealed. Thor couldn’t take his eyes off it, moved by the thought that she’d worn it all these years. “Is it such a surprise that I would still care what happened to you?”

Following his gaze, Kara’s fingers went to the pendant around her neck. “I suppose not. We had something special for a while.”

“Yes we did. At least, I thought we did.” The bittersweet memory of the last time he’d seen her replayed in his head. “There was a time when I thought we would be together forever.”

  
*****  
_The ongoing disputes on Vanaheim had increased over recent months, leaving Asgard no choice but to intervene to keep the peace. Although it was partly a diplomatic mission, there was a need to quell the unrest before it got out of hand which meant a show of military strength. In keeping with tradition, a grand feast was laid on for the troops and their loved ones on the eve of departure, a chance to relax before the harder times ahead._

_They had often been seen in public together, either alone or with his friends, so it was no secret that they were a couple, but this was an important event and Thor persuaded Kara to accompany him, insisting it was time to make their relationship official and show the world the woman who held his heart. Knowing that high-ranking members of the court would be there, she had been cautious about attending with him but finally agreed despite her misgivings, swayed by the knowledge it could be the last chance to spend time together for several months and by his sad puppy-dog eyes when she tried to refuse._

_She initially stayed by his side during the formalities, fingers tightly gripping his arm to keep him close. Other than a few scowling faces though, the welcome was warm and she relaxed as her fears of judgement seemed unfounded. As the evening progressed, Thor felt comfortable leaving her in the company of his friends for a time as he socialised with the other soldiers, playing the role of leader that was expected of him. His eyes often drifted across to Kara though, smiling fondly at the sight of her, eyes bright as she listened to one of Volstagg’s tall tales or telling her own stories of life in the palace._

_Once he had made the rounds of the assembled crowd and felt his duties were complete he headed in her direction. Greeting his friends warmly as he reached their group, he gave Kara no warning before scooping her up in his arms. Chuckling at her squeals of surprise, he took her newly-vacated seat and set her down on his lap, one huge arm slung loosely round her waist with his other hand resting on her knee._

_Leaning against his broad chest, she took firm hold of the hand on her leg as it started to slid up towards her thigh. “Since you’re so good to cuddle up to, I’ll forgive you for stealing my chair. Just keep your hands where I can see them.”_

_“That seems most unfair. You seem to be enjoying yourself, why am I not allowed to have fun?”_

_“We’re in public, behave. Although, everyone seems to take delight in sharing the most scandalous secrets with me - maybe you aren’t able to behave yourself. I have been hearing all manner of stories about your misspent youth,” she teased, idly twirling a lock of his golden hair around her finger._

_“Oh really? I will have stern words with them later,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Did they reveal anything too terrible, can you still bear to look at me?”_

_She leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose. “It only makes you seem more adorable, sweetheart.”_

_“I’m glad to hear it because I have something for you.”_

_From his pocket he produced a silvery grey pendant, elegantly simple in design, oval with the rune for eternity carved on it. The material lacked the shimmer of silver or platinum but still held a fascination of its own, and Kara gasped as she realised what it must be._

_“It is uru, the same metal as Mjolnir. I asked the dwarves to make it for you, as a token of how much you mean to me.” He gently moved her hair out of the way so he could fasten the clasp round her neck, and leaned back to admire how it looked. “Wear it as a reminder of my love. It will make me happy knowing it is with you even when I cannot be.”_

_“Thor, I ... this is ...” There were no words to express how she felt. Sliding her hand to the back of his head, she guided him in for a kiss, gentle at first, lips barely grazing his with a whispered “I love you”. His lips tasted of ale and mead, a heady mix of bitterness and honey, and slow intimacy turned into hunger for more. Her tongue licked along the seam of her lips, and he opened his mouth with a low moan, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss._

_When they parted she rested her forehead against his, eyes closed to savour his lingering warmth on her lips, oblivious to the surroundings until the cheers from the onlookers became too loud to ignore. As they hurriedly separated, Thor laughed and raised a hand to acknowledge the ribald comments aimed in their direction but the attention was too much for Kara. Cheeks flushed to a deep pink, she wished everyone a good night and whispered to Thor that she would see him later as planned._

_Weaving her way through the crowded hall, Kara paused by the doors to take one last look back at Thor, hardly able to believe he was really hers. Partly hidden by a pillar, she wasn’t spotted by the group of women standing nearby and their conversation carried easily to where she stood._

_“... can’t believe Thor was so bold to bring his little gold-digger with him tonight.”_

_“You shouldn’t be so cruel. They seem happy together.”  
_

_“Well, he should make the most of it while he can. I’ve heard Odin has had enough and is already lining up potential wives ready for when he returns.”_

____

_Unable to bear hearing any more, Kara fled._

_She was waiting for Thor in his chambers when the feast ended, but as he bent to kiss her he was surprised by the apparent reluctance on her part. “What’s wrong, my love?”_

_As she haltingly told him what she’d overheard, arms folded across her chest protectively, he tried to dismiss it as usual. “It’s just jealousy and idle gossip as usual. None of that matters to me, I swear. You are all I want and ...”_

_“But what you want doesn’t count! “ She stepped back to evade his grasp, knowing that his embrace would weaken her resolve. “You’re going to be King one day, it’s who you’re supposed to be. A King who needs a Queen, and they’re sure as hell not going to let it be someone like me. Sooner or later, you’ll be betrothed to some high-born lady, some political alliance of Odin’s choosing, and this will all just be a fond memory.”_

_Thor shook his head, lips set in a determined line as he took her hand in his. “No, never. I’ll talk to my Father when I return and tell him we wish to be together, you have my word. I'm going to marry you, if you will have me.”_

_The tears that she’d been holding back flowed freely down her cheeks. “Oh sweetheart, of course I would. But this is real life not a fairy tale, the poor servant girl doesn’t get to marry her prince. He will never allow it. I’m just a fool waiting to have my heart broken, waiting for the day when you have to leave me.” Her final words were hardly above a whisper, long hair hiding her face._

_Cradling her face, Thor gently lifted her chin so her eyes met his once more, brushing away a tear with his thumb. “Whatever I have to do for us to be together, I’ll do it. Even give up my claim to the throne if I have to. I love you more than anything.”  
She saw the sincerity in his eyes, allowed herself for that one moment to imagine it could come true. “And I’ll love you always, my perfect man.”_

_Thor took her hand in his, pressing a kiss to the palm. “It’s the last time we’ll be together in a long while, my love. Let’s enjoy tonight and we will deal with our future when I get back.”  
Clutching the pendant tightly in her other hand as she fought back the tears, she nodded and let him guide her towards the bed_.

  
*****  
He had to know once and for all what had happened. “I thought you would be waiting for me. After all we’d shared, all we were to each other, you couldn’t even leave a note. I had to beg for answers just to find out you were alive.”

After four long months on Vanaheim Thor had eagerly gone searching, desperate to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he’d missed her. But she was nowhere to be found in the palace and the other kitchen staff had no information except that she’d left shortly after his departure. Her friends were unable or unwilling to share her whereabouts despite the ferocity of his questioning and his obvious anguish. In the end it had been Heimdall who had given him the news that had shattered his heart. Kara had returned to her old village - and was married.

“You were already happily wed to someone else by the time I returned.” He couldn’t stop the jealousy creeping into his voice. “Did you settle on the first warm-blooded male that crossed your path after I was gone or were the two of you already acquainted?”

Her eyes narrowed at the thinly-veiled accusation. “You’re one to talk, it isn’t as though you let your bed get cold after I left, did you? From what I heard there was a long line of willing companions visiting your chambers, sometimes several in a night if gossip was to be believed.”

He’d tried to hate her for a while, letting the anger of rejection consume him in the hope it would smother his aching loneliness. Bedding anyone and everyone who took his fancy as some twisted sort of revenge, dismissed as soon as he’d had his fun. The irony that he treated them exactly as Kara had feared - each one fucked and forgotten - had never been lost on him. Even Jane, with her strikingly familiar long brown hair and dark eyes, hadn’t been able to fill the hole in his heart. “They were a useful distraction, that was all. A way to occupy my time and forget what I’d lost,” he admitted, looking down at his feet.

“I’m sorry.” Her hand slid over to grasp his, wanting to comfort him just as she’d done often in the past. His fingers interlaced with hers and she couldn’t stop the soft sigh that escaped her lips at how natural it felt. “I suppose I should be flattered it took so many women to replace me.”

“None of them ever did, not even close,” he said with a wry smile. “All these years and I’ve never managed to find anyone who made me feel like you did.”

“Me neither.”

“Not even your husband?”

“Erik and I had known each other since school days. He had a sweet tooth, just like you - one taste of my cooking and he was hooked. I tried my best to be the kind of wife he deserved but my heart was never really in it.” Erik had been tall, blonde, well-built. It had been easy enough to imagine it was someone else between her thighs in the dark of their bedroom. Less easy to pretend she truly cared for him in the light of day. “Once we realised it wasn’t going to work we parted ways and he married another girl from the village. They had four children last I heard.”

“I’m sorry you weren’t happy.” He squeezed her hand gently.

“My own fault. I thought it would be easier for you to move on if it seemed I’d left you for someone else.” She shrugged. “But he deserved better. He was a good husband, a good man. It wasn’t his fault that he could never be the man I really wanted.”

Thor’s heart leapt at the implication. “If you didn’t love him, why didn’t you wait for me all those years ago? I meant what I said back then. If you’d stayed I’d have given it all up for you in a heartbeat, turned down the throne willingly.”

“I know you would, sweetheart.” Before she might have been guarded about telling him the truth, but after everything that had happened there seemed little point in holding back. She brushed a stray hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear and he couldn’t stop himself leaning into her touch. “That’s why I had to leave. King is who you are supposed to be. I couldn’t put my own selfish heart above that and risk you giving up the throne. I did what I had to for the good of Asgard.”

He should have known - another thing he’d lost because of a title he never really wanted. It was the story of his life. Being the man he was supposed to be, just as his mother had said, whilst everything he ever loved had been taken away. Following the path laid out by others because it was his expected of him. Well, no more. He’d earned the right to choose his own destiny. He had no clear idea at this moment which path he might take, only that he needed her with him on the journey. If there was even a chance that she still loved him he had to try.

Seeing his pensive expression, Kara was unsure what else to say. Leaving him had been the right thing to do at the time, of that she was still certain, but that didn’t reduce her feelings of guilt or the pain it had caused them both. Deciding it was best to leave him alone with his thoughts for a while, she stood up and released his fingers from her grasp. The loss of her hand in his brought him out of his reverie, though, and he reached out swiftly to reclaim it as he rose to his feet.

“Please don’t go.” Pulling her gently towards him, Thor tentatively reached with his other hand to stroke her arm. “Stay with me. Let’s start again from where we left off.”

She was still cautious about opening her heart. “So much has happened since we last met, we’re different people now. After all these years, would you still want me?”

“Always.” He slid his arm round her to bring her closer still and when she didn’t move away he became more determined. “Please Kara. I’ve never stopped loving you. Give me another chance to make you happy, and I’ll ...”

Before he could finish, her hands were tangling in his shirt to tug him forwards as she rose on tiptoes and oh she was kissing him and nothing else mattered except the glide of her lips and the warm press of her body moulded perfectly to his and the softness of her curves under his palms. He was light-headed with desire, his heart pounding as though it would burst through his ribcage and for the first time in decades he felt truly alive.

Eventually they parted breathlessly, her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms tightly round her. “I missed you so much, my love,”

“I missed you too,” she murmured, snuggling contentedly against him. “It feels so good to be in your arms again. I could stay like this forever.”

He hugged her tighter to him, thinking that forever wouldn’t be long enough, but his stomach chose that moment to remind him with a loud growl that it was getting late and lunch was a distant memory. “Ignore it, I’d much rather keep cuddling than eat.”

“We could do both? My house is just round the corner, let me make you dinner. I can open some wine and we can talk some more. Get to know each other again properly.” Leaning down to his chest she sniffed at his grubby work-shirt, nose wrinkling. “And you can take a bath whilst I cook.”

He grinned. “That sounds like an excellent plan. Why would you be so good to me?”

“Maybe because kissing you feels like heaven.” Her hands slid down his lower back to give his ample butt a playful squeeze. “Maybe because I’m keen to get you out of those clothes so I can explore this glorious body properly.”

“I like both of those options very much.”

She looked up at him with adoring eyes. “ Or maybe because I’m still hopelessly in love with you.”

“I like that option most of all.” Lifting her off her feet to kiss her again, he swore to himself that this time he wouldn’t ever let her go.


End file.
